


My Love, You Are Something Else

by galaxieboy



Category: Check Please
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxieboy/pseuds/galaxieboy
Summary: Tater is the worlds cutest boyfriend when he's worried about Snowy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tater/Snowy is so good and pure, also, i'm the one who originally created their shipname: snowtot. hmu at my check please blog @ irlzimmboni.tumblr.com

As soon as they got in the house, Tater engulfed Snowy in a large hug, “You could have been hurt bad,” His voice muffled by Snowy’s hair.

“I’m alright Tater Tot. I didn't get hurt too badly, just a few bruises,” Snowy linked his hands around Tater’s midsection.

Tater sighed into his hair, “But I do not like seeing you hurt at all.”

Snowy shuffled them over to the couch, where they could cuddle, he pulled his head away and smiled at Tater, “My big strong Tater Tot is always going to be there to protect me, yeah?”

Tater nods.

“Then you don't have anything to worry about, baby,” Snowy kissed the tip of Tater’s nose and chuckled, “besides, the rat is too small to hurt anything, because everything is bigger than him.”

This made Tater laugh, “This true. He is too tiny to make damage. Not weak, just too tiny.”

Snowy nudged his head under Tater’s chin and moves his arms to around Tater’s shoulders. That fight could have been a lot worse that it was. Kent could have actually hurt him, and then Kent would get the full force of Tater’s wrath. He may be a teddy bear off the ice, but on it he turns into a completely different person. Snowy’s glad he gets to enjoy both sides of Tater.

They stay like that, Snowy curled around Tater and Tater supporting his weight by having one hand under his legs and the other gently rubbing his back.

At some point, Snowy fell asleep, so Tater scoops him up like he weighs nothing, and carried him to bed. He set Snowy down as gently as he could, still worried that Snowy would be able to break like glass at the slightest disruption. Tater just finished taking off Snowy’s socks when he felt him stir from sleep.

“Go back to sleep darling, too late to stay up,” Tater lightly kissed the skin above Snowy’s achilles tendon.

“Mmhmm,” Snowy agreed groggily.

Tater clambered into bed as lightly as he could, which isn’t that light, considering his size. He shuts off their nightstand light and kissed Snowy’s lips, “Go to sleep, you need your rest.”

Snowy just cuddled closer.


End file.
